Life Of A Cheerleader
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: What if Rose was a hot cheerleader and Adrian is the quarterback for the football team? Dimitri is the hot but geeky band kid. Who will she end up with? AH, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****What if Rose was a hot cheerleader and Adrian is the quarterback for the football team? Dimitri is the hot but geeky band kid. Who will she end up with?**

**I got the idea from RozaRoseBelikov's story: Ideas. So credit goes to her for the plot and such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. RozaRoseBelikov owns the plot that came from Ideas.**

**I know I have like 10 stories but I saw this and just HAD to do it! :) **

**-Nicole**

* * *

**RPOV**

I walked into the locker room that the cheerleaders use. Today we were cheering at an away game. Our school provides to buses, one for the St. Vlad's football team, another for the St. Vlad's cheer team.

I was the captain while my enemy, Mia Rinaldi, was the co-captian. My best friends Avery and Tasha also cheer with me and are one of the best (besides Mia and I).

Our outfits consisted of a short blue and white skirt and a half shirt colored navy blue and white and has _**St. Vladimir's **_written across your chest in gold. As you can see, our school colors are navy blue, white, and gold.

"Ivan said that if we win tonight's game he will hook up with me!" One of the cheerleaders, Amanda, said.

"Really? Adrian told me the same thing!" Another said. Ivan and Adrian were the two most hottest guys on the football team and major players. Literally, they went through girls like a broken-hearted girl goes through tissues.

Even though Adrian is a player, we are friends, and I have to agree he is hot. He flirts with me a lot, and sometimes even asks me out. My response is 'In your dreams.', even though sometimes I do think about saying yes.

"Rose!" I turned and saw Tasha standing in her cheerleading uniform, posing with one hand on the side of her head, one hand on her right hip which was popped to the side.

"How do I look?" She joked.

"If I was a boy, I would fuck you right now." I answered.

"Thanks." She winked.

I pulled on my sports bra and cheer top, and was ready to go.

There was two loud dings from a bell, signaling that it was time to load onto the bus.

The bus ride to Bover High was… interesting. So the bus driver put the radio on and the song Hey Baby (Drop It To The Floor) by Pitbull featuring T-Pain came on while we were in the middle of Truth or Dare. Emily dared Avery to use one of the bus poles that people us to grip onto when they are standing and pole dance on it. The bus driver didn't notice until we all started cheering while Avery was in the middle of a move. The driver, this old lady named Kirova who just so happens to be our principle, yelled at her and gave her detention.

We exited the bus and walked up to the football players.

"Hey, little cheerleader!"

"Adrian!" I faked happiness.

"Aww, don't be like that little cheerleader! I know you want me." He said, holding his chest like I hurt him.

I rolled my eyes and started walking with the rest of the group, "Good luck Adrian!."

"You to!" He shouted before we split ways, him going with the football team to the field to practice, us walking to the sidelines to practice.

"L-U-C-K best of luck to you today!" We shouted finishing of the cheer with a hurkey.

We walked towards the benches on the side that sat next to our team benches as the game started.

* * *

**The chapters will be WAY longer than this! But I have to leave to go to a party in about 10 minutes and I wanted to get something up. The chapters will be about 3-5 pages long or about 2,000-4,000 words long…**

**Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows!**

**MidNightDreamer (Guest)- Glad you like it!**

**Dimkasroza123 (Guest)- Thank you! And I will probably update once a week, maybe two times if I am really bored or have time, considering how long I am planning on making the chapters. In September on, I probably will update on Friday's or the weekend because that is when my school starts and I have dance, volunteer work, band.**

**I (Guest)- Thank you!**

**Dimkaisshmexy24- Check you PM if you haven't already! Much love! **

**Charboday- Thanks. And I don't want to give too much away… I know, I'm evil. :) Read my other stories though and you might be able to guess.**

**Yarza- Thank you for the review! And haha, he does. :)**

**RozaRoseBelikov- Thank you for posting the idea! I am glad you like it! Thank you!**

**Lovingbites- Thank you! So happy that you like it!**

**Ashley Ayoub- Thank you for the review! Here is the update!**

**Abster983- Thank you for the review! I am going to make it as funny as possible! :)**

**TheHungerAcademy- Thank you for the review! Glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy nor any songs mentioned/used. Plot idea from RoseRozaBelikov's story Ideas.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**RPOV**

It was half-time. That meant time for us cheerleaders to perform for the crowd.

We all walked out onto the field that the football players just exited and stood at the center of the field.

They put the song 'All Of The Lights' by Kanye West featuring Rihanna, and we instantly went into the routine. It consisted of every other person doing either a front flip or back flip. **(Like you have a line and every other person does a front flip and the people in-between do a back flip. Just in-case you were confused.)**

We then did a stunt where they picked me up and threw me in the air. While in the air I did a middle split and touched my hands to my toes. I landed on my feet, on their hands. They then threw me up and I twisted and the cradled me. The crowed cheered.

Soon the cheer group did a cartwheel then right when they landed went and did a back and spring. Ashley, Emily, Tasha, Mia, Lauren, and Taylor were on one side facing us; Avery, Deanna, Lily, Katy, Amanda, and I were facing them on the other side.

We turned to face the crowd as the music faded. They clapped and screamed as we smiled and waved. Our cheer squad made their way back to the sideline benches, and the football players ran back out to the field.

**DPOV**

I was sitting on my bed, tuning my guitar. My band was supposed to play a concert tomorrow night and I had to make sure I was ready. I played the electric guitar and was the singer. Kyle was the drummer, Mason played acoustic guitar, and Sean played bass guitar.

Once I was satisfied with the tuning, I started practicing the songs we were playing tomorrow.

Halfway through the chorus of the song, a knock came through my door.

"Dimka! Dinner is ready!" My sister, Viktoria, said. She was the youngest out of all of my siblings. I had two other sisters along with Viktoria, Sonya and Karoline.

I sighed and put my guitar in the case and headed down the stairs slowly. Finally I reached my destination and walked in, sitting down in my seat, which was in-between Karoline and Mama.

"Hello," I said, and dug into my dinner, which was chicken with balsamic dressing, and a side dish of mashed potatoes.

"Hello, Dimka." They responded. Across from me was Viktoria and my grandmother, Bubushka. Sonya was sitting at the head of the table.

"So," Sonya dragged out the 'o', "Do you have a concert tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it is at the grill/bar restaurant near the Sports Center."

"Oh, cool. Can I come?" Karoline asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

**RPOV**

The game ended. We won 11-9. Us girls ran onto the field cheering, and our team players picked us up on their shoulders while we screamed and cheered.

It was tradition that if we won a game, we would all go out to eat at a restaurant. But because it was so late we decided we would do it tomorrow.

The crowd was still wild with the chants and clapping. Our team smiled.

* * *

The bus dropped Avery, Tasha, and I off at my house.

I looked at my phone. 11:15pm, it read.

"It's late. You should stay over. You fit my clothes anyway." I suggested.

They didn't even have to think before answering with a 'yes'.

I smiled at them and we walked up the path to my front door. I reached into my purse to grab my keys, but couldn't find them.

I started to panic. I had important keys on there for things like my 700,00 car, the house, my local mailbox, garage, locker, and more.

"Guys? Have you seen my keys?" I asked Tasha and Avery who were standing behind me.

"No. Why? You can't find them?" They knew how important my keys were.

"No. And I am freaking out."

"Okay, well re-check your purse and we will go search the yard. Also call the school and ask them to check the bus and locker room." I nodded, and they took off to find my keys, while I re-checked my purse.

Fifteen minutes later we were still looking.

"Have you called the school yet?"

"Shit, no. I forgot. I will right now." I answered Tasha. I pulled out my phone and dialed the school number. Hoping someone was still there.

"Hello, St. Vladimir's High School. How may I help you?" Said our secretary, Iza.

"Hello, it is Rose. Rose Hathaway." They knew who I was.

"Ah, Rose. What do you need? If this is some prank then-"I cut her off.

"No! I can't find my keys and was wondering if you could search the bus used to travel the cheer squad to the football game and the locker room for them? I have important keys that I can't afford to lose on there."

"Yes, I will have people check right away, and call you as soon as we have found out something."

"Thank you." I said, exhaling the breath that I did not know I was holding.

"Your welcome. Goodbye, Rose."

"Goodbye, Iza." We were on first name bases; that was how well I knew her. I was in the office so often that it was like a second home.

My parents weren't home so we had to wait until:

A, I either got my keys,

Or B, my parents arrived home.

We didn't have a key hidden outside because our house is more on the rich side of town and my parents feared that someone would try to break in. Times like these I wished they decided to put a key outside.

I apologized to Avery and Tasha several times, and said they could go home if they wanted but they refused. They said 'that's what best friends are for. They are there when you need them.'

After a game of Truth or Dare, singing, playing man-hunt (I know… we are childish. But hey, it was the only thing we could do.), and dancing randomly to recorded songs on our phones, I got a call from the school.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Rose,"Iza said, "We found your keys on the bus. Are you able to pick them up or do you need them dropped off?"

_Thank god._

"Thank you so much. It means a lot! And if you wouldn't mind dropping them off. I have no way of getting there."

"Sure. See you in a few." And with that, Iza hung-up.

As she said, a red car pulled up a few minutes later and Iza got out of the car. A set of keys in her hand, jingling.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I said, taking the keys that were resting in her hands.

"No problem. Stay out of trouble now." She said. I could tell she was joking at the end.

"Ha, yeah. You know me. Trouble is my middle name."

"That it is, that it is." Iza said.

"Well, I have to get going. Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight," We responded in sync.

I watched as the red taillights faded into the darkness before turning around and opening the door.

"I don't know what I would have done without my keys," I told my best friends as the door swung open and we stepped inside.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of pancakes. I looked down to see Avery and Tasha sleeping soundlessly on the floor.

"Get up!" I screamed. They bolted up at the sound of my voice and looked around. Once they spotted me they groaned.

"Rose."

"What?" I said innocently.

"It's early." Avery wined.

"We have school. And my parents made pancakes." They jumped out off the ground when I said pancakes and raced downstairs. My parents saw them as their own daughters, so they didn't mind when they stayed.

They even called my parents 'mom' and 'dad'.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and sat at the table next to Tasha. My parents placed a dish of pancakes with bacon in-front of me. I instantly started eating and finished before anyone else, even though I was the last to get my food.

Nobody was fazed by it, they just laughed and shook their heads. And when I asked for seconds they laughed again.

"Hey! Stop laughing! I am a growing girl!" I complained.

"We know you are sweetie," my dad said, "but you just ate four pancakes and five pieces of bacon, and you want _more _so soon."

I huffed, "Fine then. I won't get seconds _'so soon'._" When I said 'so soon' I impersonated my dad's voice.

Tasha, Avery, and my mom laughed.

* * *

The girls and I walked towards my Lamborghini and I sat in the driver's seat, Avery sitting shot gun, Tasha in the back.

I was wearing a tight red tank-top and black skinny jeans, paired with five inch red high heels. I had on a smokey eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara; along with some nude lip gloss. Avery had on a white and blacked striped shirt with a tight-mid-thigh black skirt and black 5 inch high heels. So it didn't look like an office worker outfit she added a black leather jacket and some smokey eye shadow, black eyeliner, and some pink lip gloss that was in her purse. Tasha had a neon pink and black shirt that said: _Sexy Right? _On it and had rips down the back of the shirt, had blue skinny jeans along with five inch black high heels. Her face also had smokey eye shadow like Avery and I and a dark blue eyeliner, making her electric blue eyes _pop_. Tasha also wore a more peachy color lip gloss.

We all wore big white sunglasses with our outfits.

We pulled into the school parking lot and got out once the car was parked.

Wolf whistles and comments filled the grounds as they all spotted us. We smiled and waved.

"Hey!" Avery said as Adrian approached us.

"Hey," He answered, "Are you still coming to the dinner tonight?"

"Yup." I answered popping the 'p'.

"Great! It is at that grill/bar near the Sports Center. Be there at six." He said. Right as I was going to respond the bell rung signaling that we had five minutes to get to class.

"See you later." Avery, Tasha, and I said as we started walking to class.

* * *

**How was it? Over 2,000 words and six pages! I also forgot to mention that Avery and Tasha are nice in this story.**

**Ooh… Dimitri's band is playing at the restaurant that the football/cheer team is going to. What do you think will happen?**

**What did you think of the DPOV?**

**Also the dinner Dimitri ate with the chicken and balsamic dressing is REALLY good! I have had it before!**

**I am sorry if the price of the car (700,000) isn't accurate. I do not know the prices of Lamborghini's.**

**Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you guys see how much it means to me! 25 reviews for just TWO chapters! Thanks! :)**

**Yarza****- I am excited to see how she meets Dimitri too! (Even though I am the writer… lol) Glad you loved it! Here is an update!**

**Abster983****- Thank you for the review!**

**Charboday****- Sorry I confused you. I meant to put that in the first chapter, but was so excited to get it up it slipped my mind, lol. Glad you loved his POV! I will defiantly do more of them!**

**VAlover13****- Glad you love it! Thank you!**

**L (Guest)****- Thank you so much for the review and compliment! It means a lot!**

**Dimkaisshmexy24****- Check your PM's. I think I know why it wouldn't send. Thanks chica! Much love.**

**RozaRoseBelikov****- I feel that way to. And when they aren't being bitchy (Excuse my language.) they are actually nice. Thanks for the review!**

**lovingbites****- I feel bad for him to. :/ Thank you for the review!**

**Guest- Thank you so so much! I am so glad you love my stories and I don't know how I do it really, lol. Thank you again! Here is an update! (And don't worry! I will defiantly keep writing!)**

**DBLXxX (Guest)****- It is. Thank you for the review!**

**PrettyLittleDhampir****- Thanks again for pointing that out!**

**Nellyrose1994****- Glad you love it! Thank you for the review!**

**Lauren (Guest)****- Thanks girl! Also I found out another person in our home room but can't for the life of me remember it… sorry? Did you pay attention to anything in LAL? Don't worry, I can't remember what they are called either!**

**Remember us (Guest)****- I will NEVER leave a story uncompleted! Because of the longer chapters it takes longer to write it out and I have been busy the past couple days, and trying to write as much as I can. I am trying the best I can to update all my stories, I really am!**

**PrettyLittleDhampir pointed out the football scores and how they were low for a football team, so thank you again to her and I am going to change them!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy! I got the plot idea from RozaRoseBelikov's story Ideas.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**RPOV**

Part of the tradition of going out to eat after we win a game is that we wear our uniforms. Well the cheerleaders do. The football players don't wear their shoulder pads and only where their jersey and some jeans.

There was a knock on my door as I finished up applying a pink lip gloss. I bolted down the stairs and opened the door, seeing Tasha and Avery in their uniforms like me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi. We came to pick you up."

"Okay, yeah just let me apply eyeliner and mascara and get my bag before we go." I said. I rushed upstairs and they followed me.

I grabbed a black eyeliner and put a thin coat on, before applying two coats of mascara. I already had on my lip gloss and eye shadow that was a shade or two darker than my skin.

I grabbed my purse and keys before heading down the stairs again.

"Ready?" I asked them. They nodded and laughed.

"Aren't we supposed to be the ones saying that?" Avery asked. I just shook my head smiling. I locked the door and we walked towards my Lamborghini. Avery's Grey Ferrari sat in my driveway next to all my cars. I had a Dodge Charger 2012, Lamborghini, Ferrari (like Avery's but in red), a convertible, and a Mercedes Benz. My parents had a Convertible and Dodge Charger 2011.

We opened the doors and got into the car. The engine purred as it started up. I put the gear shift in reverse and we were off.

* * *

We arrived at Grill/Bar Of The Sports Center at 5:57. Right on time.

Avery, Tasha, and I walked out of the car and inside, our black high heels tapping against the pavement with every step.

"Hello. Welcome to the Grill And Bar Of The Sports Center. Do you have a reservation or need a table?" The nice lady at the stand asked us. She looked about in her twenties to thirties.

"We have a reservation under Adrian Ivashkov." I answered her.

"Of course," She smiled, "Right this way."

We followed her to a long table that stretched about halfway across the room or more. There was also a stage on the opposite side of the all, with a microphone and drum set, set up. I wonder who is playing tonight.

The boys were already there by the time we reached the table, and most of the cheer team as well. The waitress placed menus in-front of us, but we already all knew what we would get… pizza.

We always got six large pizza's for the table and we all split the price of it.

Ten minutes later everyone was here and we had ordered three pitchers of soda (one Coke, one Pepsi, and one Cherry Crush) and we were onto ordering our pizza.

"Hello, what would you all like?" Our waitress, Kelly, asked us. Adrian was the one to respond.

"We will have two large pepperoni pizzas, one large Buffalo pizza, two large plain pizzas, and one large green pepper pizza. And also three large plates of fries." She nodded.

"Is that all?"

"Yup… for now." Was all Adrian said. She walked towards the kitchen, no doubt to place our order.

"I wonder who is playing tonight." Lauren said. She was also starting to become close friends with me, Tasha, and Avery.

"Yeah." Right as I responded we saw these four boys walk on stage. You couldn't see them but from the looks of it, they looked hot.

Once they turned around I immediately spotted the singer.

Dimitri Belikov. The school nerd.

**DPOV**

I just got off the phone with the rest of the band. They are on their way over. We are going to drive in two cars, two people in each.

I sighed as I dropped my guitar case gently to the ground. Karolina came bounding down the stairs in a purple knee-length dress.

"What do you think?" She asked twirling in a circle for me. I laughed and shook my head.

"You look beautiful." I said. "You are riding in my car tonight. One of the boys will be in there also."

"Okay." She smiled.

Five minutes later a car pulled up. Mason, Kyle, and Sean stepped out of the vehicle.

"Hey, you all ready?" I asked.

"Hi, and yeah we are." Kyle answered.

"Okay. Who's riding with me?" I asked the group.

"I will." Sean answered. I nodded.

"Okay. Mason and Kyle, you two will drive together, and Karo and Sean will drive with me." I used Karolina's nickname.

They nodded, and we all went to our respectful cars.

* * *

We arrived on time with the other boys to the Bar/Grill Of The Sports Center a little while later. The sound of doors closing echoed though out the full parking lot.

The boys and I grabbed our equipment and headed up towards the front door. Karo walked in front of us, holding the door open as we came face to face with the doors.

Once inside, the girl who gave people tables **(A/N Sorry, can't remember what they are called) **beckoned us towards a stage.

Twenty minutes later we were all set up and had a little time to spare. The band, Karo, and I walked to the bar and we all, besides Karolina, just ordered a water bottle, not wanting to play drunk. Karo got a beer.

Soon enough it was time to perform and as I walked onto stage, grabbed my guitar, and walked up to the mic, my eyes landed on the football team and cheer squad.

_Great. Just great._

* * *

**This chapter is a little shorter, but it's something! I hope this was good enough! I didn't want to keep everyone waiting too long.**

**Also my school starts this week (Ugh!) so I will try to update as much as I can for all my stories, but it is going to be a bit harder, because of homework, dance, band, volunteering, ect. But I WILL NOT for get any of my stories and will try to update either early in the morning or at night!**

**Please review!**

**-Nicole**


	4. IMPORTANT-STORIES ON HOLD

**-IMORTANT-**

I have decided to put some of my stories on a short hold until the contest(s) I have entered are over.

The latest a contest I am in that ends is January 12th. So from now to then I am going to focus on the story I am writing for it and maybe two-four other stories I already have posted.

I am so sorry, but as soon as the deadline is passed I will work on my other stories.

The titles listed below are the ones on hold for now (until Jan. 12th):

-Royal Sins

-Protect Me Or Hurt Me

-Love & War

-Hell On Heels

-Dangers Of Life

I hope by doing this I don't lose any fans. This was really hard for me to do, because I don't like it. But it will be easier for me to write the story entries I have for the contest. And it won't be long… I promise!

I might even add a chapter to a few of those during their 'hold'. Maybe short ones, so I am not disappointing you guys.

The stories aren't exactly _'on hold' _because like I just said, I am going to post short chapters in them as much as I can :)

But feel free to check out my other stories while these are on hold.

The ones not on hold are listed below:

-Care For Me, Care For Me Not

-Life Of A Cheerleader

-Immortal University

-Unknown Soldier

-To Cherish A Day

-Mix Ups

-Good Girls Aren't Always So Good

Thank you for understanding.

And look out for my contest entries!

-Red, Burning Red

-Mix ups

-Two Black Cadillacs

-More Like Her

-More Like Her-ALTERNATE ENDING

-To Cherish A Day

-Blown Away

I also have a few more one-shot entries coming up!

:)

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX


End file.
